Dungeon Guide
Here will be posted guides for specific maps that a person may be having trouble with. Feel free to contribute! Dungeon 8-11 Notorious for being the first REAL challenge that players face in Decks Heroes, 8-11 is definitely a tough level, and it easily separates good players from everyone else. 8-11 is possibly the first level in the whole game that requires actually strategy to beat, not just running auto battle and watching the enemy fry. For a couple reasons: # It is the first level where the enemy has a melded creature, in this case it is an Immunity 8 Venom Tyrant. # The enemy's deck is very well built, with strong creatures and a strong hero. Unlike previous dungeons, this dungeon has all of it's creature working together to ensure that you won't win unless you come prepared. Specific strategies aside, here are a few key pointers for this level: # DO NOT USE MAGIC. '''The enemy hero has Sharp Armor, so if you use magic, you will just kill your own creatures. # '''Frost armor and/or high health is mandatory. '''The enemy creatures have a lot of attack, so without either frost armor or a lot of health, your creatures will just get slaughtered. Method 1: Perhaps the most common and easiest way to defeat 8-11 is to have at least 2-3 Centaur Chiefs, who will easily do over 2k damage to Neander creatures, along with tank healers to keep them alive. That is how most people get past 8-11. Method 2: Now for those of you who aren't lucky enough to have some Centaur Chiefs (when I beat 8-11, I had none whatsoever), you are going to have a way tougher time getting through this dungeon. I recommend a human deck, with a Royal Guard that has Ice Shell. Human creatures paired with a good human hero can be pretty tanky, which is what your creatures will have to be to get through this dungeon. Method 3: The third method is to use tanky creatures with a decent Wight. Let your creatures tank the damage while Death Curse takes care of the tough enemies. Personally I used Wight + Centaur Chief to get though 8-11. When I first tried 8-11 I failed, then I leveled up my Wight a bit with my saved up Glory Points, and Cripple Undying 8 really helped. My stratagy was to hold off with Balthazar and Phantom Liege until the Spiky Bits wears off, then drop Centaur chiefs with my heavy casters. Dungeon 9-11 Last dungeon of Mosada. '''Forget 8-11. Mosada dungeons like to use ATK Debuffs a lot, so your team will be constantly facing Fatigue, Cripple, and Plague. High level Immunity is the only answer to these debuffs. Royal guard starts off with high Rage, so even a tiny attack will cause his hero skill to trigger. His hero skill is very annoying because it just prolongs the battle and lets the enemy thrive for one more turn. Now, one turn may not be that much, but trust me, it can decide the difference between Victory and Defeat. Enemy has lots of Quezalcoatls, Fafnirs, and Oh Fuck - Multiple Cave Dragons. Cave Dragons are so annoying and they can be a threat with their Fatigue. They are such annoying pests. Use a Good Wight or perhaps, if you have acquired a 5 star through the Mines or Tournament, use them. If you don't have Wight, Devil Hunter is a good Alternative. Use lots of Immunity and Bullseye. Use Disposal a lot to get rid of the constantly rebirthing - and annoying Quezalcoatls and Fae Firstborns. Instakill the Archdeva if you have the chance. Hippoylta has a fucking Immunity 8, so use Thalassa or Plague Dragon, with multiple Bane. She would have just recycled 2 or so enemy cards until she gets wiped out. Always be on the lookout. Use faction specific boosts a lot. Bane, Miasma and Consecrate are all good abilities. Use A Centaur Chief/Arrow Brave/Pegasus Lord/Moon Walker to the Quezalcoatls, use Thalassa/Plague Dragon against Hippoylta/Fae Firstborn, use Consecrate to quickly rid the Cave Dragons. Dungeon 11-8 Just like dungeon 8-11 this level is somewhat a on the topic from time to time. It can be really frustrating and people get stuck here from time to time. Enemy Line-up Hero Captivator * Crazed Sorrow 10 (Hero Skill) * Neander Stamina 10 (Hero Talent) * Soul Drain 10 (Hero Talent) * Sharp Armor 10 (Hero Talent) Creatures * 2x Kitsune * 2x Kumiho * 2x Snow Harlot * 1x Dahlia * 1x Hippolyta * 1x Spirit Siren * 1x Revenant Strategy Method 1: This strategy might not be the very best, but if played well you will succeed within a couple of tries. Since the Kitsune and Kumiho revives each other if either of em' is in the graveyard we have to do something about it. Balrog's skill Corpse Explosion is a great way of getting rid of the number of cards the opponent can use. Together with creatures that have instakill and disposal it really works a treat. First of all we need to take out both of the Dahlia and the Hippolyta. The easiest way of doing that is by disposing them with a Hanuman, Balthazar, or Gorgon. Using a Death's Angel can pose as a risk as it will first throw its instakill, and if he hits a Kumiho with that he will die before he gets to cast Disposal. So better do it with the other three options. When the Hippolyta and Dahlia is out of play for the enemy, we can gear our focus towards Kitsune and Kumiho. The trick here is to send Kitsune to the graveyard with an instakill as your hero's rage has filled up and is ready to launch the Corpse Explosion. To assist the rage you should consider having a Queen Temptress in your deck because of her Osmose, and place some heavy-duty tanks on the field so that the Queen Temptress ends up on the far right as much as possible. We will have to rinse and repeat a lot during this fight because of the random selection of the Corpse Explosion. So it can take a couple of tries before the Balrog decides to munch one of the Kitsune out of existence, but once it does, the fight will be finished rather quickly. Here is a working line-up which have proven to beat the level: Hero * Balrog (Not touched in any way. Plain vanilla, out-of-the-box. No enhancement, level up or talent altered) Creatures * 3x Hanuman * 1x Balthazar * 1x Harbinger (Melded with Recycle 1) * 1x Graboid (Melded with Sacrifice 8) * 1x Queen Temptress * 1x Thalassa (I know it sucks, but it is good enough here, feel free to put anything else with Recycle or Revive) * 1x Hellwolf * 1x Cyclops As you can see from the deck above it is mostly non-melded and not very tanky. The goal here is quick and dirty. Drop the disposal or instakill cards, let them die, put out recycle cards and have another go. When you feel ready, drop the Graboid to clear the enemy table temporarily, just be careful so that you don't sacrifice the wrong cards. Put the Queen Temptress out so that the Captivator can't use the Crazed Sorrow skill too much. Good luck! Dungeon 14-11 The overall hardest dungeon in Map 13&14. Starting off, It has an Insanely overpowered Level 10 Light's hand, executing your creatures with 800 Damage and having a 60% chance to remove it from play within 3 rounds. (So no Rebirth, Reycle, Revive) And all of the enemy has level 10 or so Runes. Light's hand starts off with nearly 99 Rage, thanks to runes. Just dropping a creature will result in the skill triggering. Light's hand also adds 500 HP (1000 for Faens) to all enemy creatures through runes. But it's fairly simple to bit. Without stabthrough. Just use a Battlecry 10, Berserk 10, War hungry 10 Captivator with bullseye creatures, even 3 star ones like Manticore. They should deal 6k-22k damage to the creatures that is unavoidable, and just end the battle before even Execute wears off. Category:Guides